<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lessons by AvenueofESC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978562">Lessons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenueofESC/pseuds/AvenueofESC'>AvenueofESC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Microfics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Drarry Microfic, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Nifflers (Harry Potter), Tumblr: drarrymicrofic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenueofESC/pseuds/AvenueofESC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Drarry Microfic prompt: Magical Creatures.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Microfics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Drarry Microfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>“No. If I have learned anything these past ten years, it is that you must work for what you want. I’m not just going to give it to you!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Harry glanced around the corner to see Draco scolding a niffler, hands on his hips as the small creature stared longingly at the jewels adorning pale fingers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now, let’s try again. You must take it from me without my knowing. Stealth! If you are going to be successful, you must exemplify stealth!”</p>
  <p>Biting his lip in an effort to withhold a snort of laughter, Harry quickly turned around to leave Draco alone with his lessons.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on Tumblr @avenueofesc</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>